A Question of Loyalty
by Always a Bookworm
Summary: It didn't matter what Atemu did, because Mahaado would still be right there beside him. Through everything. It's a pity it took Atemu so long to figure out why. AU, Sealshipping. Written for Contest.


Hello again my lovelies! :D Here is my entry for the fourth round of the YGO Fanfiction Contest for the pairing of Sealshipping- Atemu x Mahaado- a pairing that I was skeptical about at first, but now see as virtually canon! XD

I'm not sure how I feel about it- I'll leave that up to you to decide- but I think it might be a bit too rushed. Unfortunately I'm extremely busy for the rest of this week, so I wrote it in the only free window I had. Oh well, I really enjoyed writing this! ;)

Pairing(s): Sealshipping, Casteshipping, Mizushipping, Pleashipping, Tributeshipping and AtemuxMany people. He's a bit of a slut in this! XD

Warnings: Modern AU, boyxboy, swear words, mentions of sex, drugs, gang violence, minor character death and angst. There is much angst. I would like to stress that I don't intend to cause offence with any of the material that is in this fic, especially with the mentions of gang violence.

Random note: I am aware that the canon age difference between Atemu and Mahaado is more than three years, and I also know that Mahaado and Mana aren't siblings. But this is an AU. Go with it, people! ;)

I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

A Question of Loyalty

* * *

When Atemu was ten and Mahaado was thirteen they met for the first time, and Atemu fell out of a tree and broke his leg in three places.

They had been flying kites together in the park (much to the relief of Atemu's father who was convinced that the shy boy who lived next door would be a 'calming influence' on his own excitable son) when Atemu's had become tangled in the branches of a tree.

Mahaado had inwardly groaned and wondered what he had done to deserve spending his Saturday afternoon with the kid that had just moved in next door- he's probably _lonely_, his mother had said, he needs a friend to show him around.

Which, of course, meant that Mahaado had somehow been roped into the job.

"Wait here- I'll go and get someone to get it down," Mahaado reassured him, taking the situation in his stride. Of course, this hadn't gone down well with the impulsive, _impossible_ boy that he was supposed to be babysitting.

"Not a chance, I can get that down easily!" Atemu had insisted, squinting between the leaves to catch a glimpse of the distinctive blue material and immediately brightening as he saw a flash of colour: "There it is! Not too high at all."

Despite Mahaado's anxiety he determinedly clambered into the crook of the trunk (it doesn't look at _all_ stable, Mahaado worried) and proceeded to shove his feet and hands into the various nooks in the weathered tree. Slowly but surely he began his ascent into the branches (it's definitely shaking, Mahaado couldn't help but think), and Atemu's figure was briefly hidden by the cascade of green leaves.

"Nearly there!" came the shout and Mahaado breathed a sigh of relief before there was an ominous cracking sound (oh god, I _knew_ it would break) a flurry of twigs and leaves, and Atemu came crashing down back to earth.

There was a split second in which all Mahaado could think was 'Mother is going to _kill_ me' before his brain clicked into gear and he dashed to the boy's side.

Atemu's tanned face had gone ashen grey and he was clutching at his right leg with gritted teeth. Mahaado forced himself to look down and tried not to gag; the leg was bent at an extremely odd angle.

"Okay Atemu, I think it's broken," he tried to keep his voice calm. "Don't panic- I'll call the ambulance now, everything's going to be fine."

Atemu could only nod, beads of sweat now forming on his brow, and Mahaado quickly made the call to the hospital.

Mahaado was never sure afterwards how he managed to stay so calm; murmuring soothing words so as to keep the child from panicking, trying to distract him with terrible jokes and keeping him still. For his part, Mahaado had to admit that Atemu was being remarkable brave about the whole thing, only starting to cry when the paramedics arrived and prepared to load him onto the stretcher.

"What is it?" Mahaado asked, nerves already stretched to breaking point (there was no way he'd ever be allowed to babysit again; there went his easy Saturday night job…).

"My kite!" Atemu sobbed, pointing to the torn material lying under a pile of shattered branches. "It was a present from Daddy- it's all broken!"

Mahaado made to reply but the paramedics were already wheeling him away. Sighing in exasperation he went over to the pile and began to sift reluctantly through the sticks.

x-x-x-x

Three days later, Mahaado visited Atemu in hospital. He took a 'Get Well Soon' card from his mother, a box of chocolates from his little sister Mana, and a blue kite (albeit with an untidy patch to cover the rip in one corner, but Mahaado had never pretended to have any talent at sewing). Atemu took the kite and clutched it to his chest, giving Mahaado the most solemn look he'd ever seen on a child of ten, and then saying in a perfectly clear voice that left no room for argument: "We're going to be best friends, Mahaado."

And that was that.

* * *

When Atemu was twelve and Mahaado was fifteen Atemu nearly got them both expelled from school and Mahaado still managed to save the day.

"I didn't mean to _hurt _him!" Atemu cried, indignantly. He was sitting on a plastic chair outside the Head's office with his arms folded, wearing a determined scowl on his face and refusing to look Mahaado in the eye. Mahaado had just been given the message from Mana who had burst into his (luckily lacking a teacher) classroom with tears in her eyes, begging him to come and help Atemu who had just been caught in a fight with one of the older boys.

Mahaado had rolled his eyes, wondering if there would ever be a day when he didn't have to fish his younger friend out of some mishap or the other, and immediately hurried to the headmaster's office.

"If you didn't mean to hurt him then why on _earth_ did you get involved with the fight?" Mahaado asked in exasperation.

Atemu fidgeted uncomfortably before muttering, "He was a bully. He was hurting one of the little kids. Yuugi something."

Mahaado's eyes softened and he sat down on the chair next to Atemu. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy- he was on his own against their head teacher (a formidable woman at the best of times), even his father hadn't been able to get out of work to come and help."If Ushio was bullying someone you should have fetched a teacher," he said, gently. "Not become involved yourself!"

Atemu turned to him with flashing eyes. "But the boy he was hitting must have been half his size! I couldn't stand by and watch that happen."

Mahaado laughed drily. "Atemu, _you're_ half his size. How did you manage to hurt him anyway?"

Atemu's expression of righteous indignation dissolved into one of mischief. "That's for me to know," he winked, before adding, "But let's just say I didn't exactly play fair."

Mahaado suppressed a laugh. "Atemu, sometimes I do wonder about you-" he was cut off by the Head's secretary opening the door with an imperious: "You may come in now."

Atemu flashed Mahaado a look of sudden fear. "What if I get expelled?" he hissed. "Father will kill me!"

Mahaado took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "I won't let that happen, Atemu."

And he didn't. He argued with the Head teacher for nearly an hour over Atemu, until it reached the point where Atemu was _sure_ that not only was he going to kicked out of the school but Mahaado was as well because of his insolence towards the Head, when the elderly woman behind the desk drew her hands together, sniffed disapprovingly, and said reluctantly: "One more chance. That is all- I won't be so forgiving if this happens again!"

Mahaado nodded and thanked her profusely and Atemu mumbled an agreement, staring at his friend with wide-eyed awe.

"You were amazing!" he breathed as they exited the office. "I would have been out for sure if you hadn't been there."

Mahaado just smiled. "Glad I could help. But if you pull a stunt like this again-" he warned with mock severity.

Atemu smirked and pretended to trace a cross over his heart. "Cross my heart, hope to die!" he promised, childishly. Then he threw his arms around Mahaado in a tight hug. "Thanks, Mahaado. You're a really good friend."

Mahaado felt suddenly, inexplicably happy.

* * *

When Atemu was fifteen and Mahaado was eighteen, Mahaado was forced to watch his best friend cry and know there was nothing he could do.

He walked slowly up the stairs to the roof with a heavy heart, knowing that this would be the one place Atemu would come to get away from the hospital with its white coats and its bleeping heart monitors and its _grief_.

He creaked open the old door and spotted Atemu curled up against the stone barrier at the other end of the roof. It must be late, Mahaado observed blearily, because the sun had bled red and pink into the sky and was sinking into the west. Atemu was gazing out into its dying rays expressionlessly, a glowing cigarette gripped between two of his fingers.

Mahaado didn't know what to say. (What do you say in this situation?) "I didn't know you smoked," he finally called, beginning to make his way over to the boy.

Atemu glanced around at him before eyeing the cigarette wryly. "Yeah. Didn't think you'd approve," he took a long drag and ignored Mahaado's frown.

"Those things can kill you, you know."

Atemu snorted and blew out a long stream of smoke. "Who cares? We're all going to die anyway."

Mahaado sighed and slumped down next to the younger boy, wondering bitterly when he had stopped being that innocent child and turned into the angry teenager Mahaado saw before him. "He might not die."

Atemu shot him a look of disgust. "Don't give me that shit," he snarled, with uncharacteristic aggression. "You sound like the doctors. Always trying to reassure me with their 'maybe's and 'might not's"

"Maybe they're right," Mahaado replied, calmly.

Atemu stubbed his cigarette out viciously onto the cold stone beneath them. "'Maybe' again. I hate that word."

Mahaado remained silent for a long moment before slipping an arm around Atemu's shoulders. It was all he could do.

"My father's going to die, isn't he?" Atemu murmured, and suddenly his voice was trembling and scared, and he sounded like the child Mahaado had known.

And Mahaado couldn't lie to him.

"Yes. I think so."

Atemu turned his head to Mahaado, eyes wide with a mixture of pain and relief that finally _finally_ someone had told him the honest truth. Then he buried his head in his friend's shoulder and cried.

Mahaado didn't see him cry again for a very long time.

(Not even at his father's funeral.)

Mahaado realised with a pang that Atemu had changed.

* * *

When Atemu was sixteen and Mahaado was nineteen, Mahaado realised something very important about their relationship at roughly the same time Atemu realised something very important about himself.

"Mahaado?"

"Mhmm?" Mahaado grunted, focussing on the movie that they had rented. The pair were curled up on the sofa watching a comedy in Mahaado's new apartment- he had decided that instead of a 'flat-warming' party he preferred a quiet night in (Atemu had just assumed that meant he should turn up with a DVD and popcorn; Mahaado never questioned the invasion).

"You've had girlfriends, right?"

Mahaado raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What about it?" He passed over the fact that these 'girlfriends' consisted of a three month stint with one of his very good friends (this had been a bad idea, luckily he and Isis had managed to move past it) a couple of weeks with Kisara (until he realised that Set was madly in love with her, at which point he thought it would be best for his health if he got out of the way) and a one night stand at a party (the shocking thing was he couldn't even remember the girl's name). This was beside the point because Atemu knew it all already- they told each other everything, after all.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Atemu lapsed into silence once more.

Mahaado settled back into the sofa pondering Atemu's unexpected question. The more he thought about it the more he realised that although _he_ told Atemu everything about his relationships, he hadn't heard a word in return. And he refused to believe there hadn't been anything to tell- Atemu was gorgeous, Mahaado had spent enough time in the company of his sister's giggling friends to know that much.

Maybe relationships were now a 'no-go' area between them, Mahaado thought bitterly. Like Atemu's smoking habit, the trouble he was in at school, the dodgy crew he had started hanging around with. Mahaado was _worried_ about him. But as soon as he mentioned any of these things Atemu would clam up and refuse to talk about it.

Resolving that at least this topic would be something they could talk about, Mahaado asked, "So is there someone you've got your eye on?"

Atemu shrugged, still not meeting Mahaado's eye. "Yeah, I guess so."

Mahaado grinned. "What's she like then?"

Atemu sighed and paused the film. "Mahaado, it's not a 'she'." There was a pause as Atemu struggled to find the words. "I'm gay."

Mahaado didn't even miss a beat. "Okay. So what's _he_ like, then?"

Atemu broke into a wide smile and switched the film back on. "Really great actually. Way better than anyone you could ever get."

"Is that so? Cheeky brat!"

Atemu giggled, and Mahaado thought that spending his nights with Atemu was always so much more fun than any date had ever been.

And suddenly Mahaado realised that this could only mean one thing, and his heart sank as he watched the boy's (his friend, his _best_ friend- that was all he could ever be) eyes sparkle.

Mana is going to _love_ this, he thought.

* * *

When Atemu was eighteen and Mahaado was twenty one, Mahaado started to worry about Atemu's choice in partners.

"Atemu? You here?" he called, using his spare key to let himself into the house. Atemu hadn't moved out since his father's death, and even though Mahaado privately thought that living in such a large, empty place must make the boy feel lonely, he hadn't raised any objections (he never did when it came to Atemu).

"Atemu?" he shouted again, the jangle of his keys as he threw them on the side table echoing round the hall.

Wondering vaguely where he was (I _really_ hope he's not out with that gang again, Mahaado worried) Mahaado walked into the sitting room where he promptly got the shock of a lifetime.

Atemu was on the sofa- but he most certainly wasn't alone. He was straddling another boy (Mahaado noted the shock of dirty white hair with a sinking feeling) kissing him passionately, with their limbs so tangled up together Mahaado wasn't sure where Atemu ended and the other boy started. Breathing an inward sigh of relief that they were at least fully dressed (because that would have been _seriously_ awkward, Mahaado thought vaguely) he coughed loudly to attract their attention.

The two immediately broke apart and sat up- Atemu at least had the grace to blush. "M-Mahaado," he stammered, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "I didn't know you were coming- I mean- I wasn't sure, you know…" Before Mahaado had the time to reply Atemu had continued with his awkward babbling. "This is Bakura, by the way."

Mahaado nodded to the boy grimly, his worst suspicions confirmed. Mahaado had recognised him immediately- even with his white hair tangled, his clothes rumpled and his lips swollen from the pair's passionate kisses.

Mahaado knew that face only too well; Bakura had always been fairly notorious in their neighbourhood. He was the child that went out of his way to cause trouble- he had been accused of setting fire to a teacher's desk and of stealing school property, he'd been mixed up in drugs scandals and gangs, and he was known to make his way through boyfriends (or girlfriends, whichever he felt like) at a phenomenal rate.

Bakura nodded back to Mahaado with a smirk and without a trace of embarrassment. Mahaado had to ball his fists up to control his anger (how _could _Atemu, didn't he have any sense anymore?) and spoke as calmly as he could manage, "Atemu, can I have a word?"

Atemu glanced back at Bakura with a slightly apologetic look; he just shrugged and reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

Fuming, Mahaado led Atemu into the kitchen. "Are you insane?" he said, immediately. "You're going out with _him_?"

Atemu flushed angrily. "Yes. What about it?"

"You can't be serious. Atemu, this is ridiculous!"

Atemu's scowl deepened. "Why shouldn't I be allowed to date him?"

"He's a thief! He does drugs, he smokes, he's violent- just look at him!" Mahaado hissed, gesturing through the slightly ajar door to where they could just about see the long scar that ran down the side of Bakura's face.

Atemu folded his arms. "You have absolutely no right to tell me what to do and who to see."

Mahaado groaned. "I'm trying to look after you- don't you see that?"

Atemu glared at him, defiantly. "Look after me? You're just trying to tell me what to do!"

"That's not true-"

"You're not my father, Mahaado!"

"I never pretended to be!" It occurred to Mahaado that their voices must be audible to Bakura by now- they were virtually yelling in each other's faces, they'd never fought like this before…

"Then what are you?"

Mahaado took a deep breath. "I'm your friend, Atemu. You know that."

Atemu's eyes had narrowed to slits but at least when he spoke his voice had returned to its normal pitch. "If you were my friend then you would trust me. You would be supportive of me in _my_ decisions. Can you do that?"

Mahaado realised as he stared at the furious (beautiful) man in front of him that if he lost Atemu now, he would never get him back.

So he closed his eyes in defeat and murmured, "Yes. I can."

From that day on he never questioned Atemu's choice in partners. Even after Bakura left him after only two weeks, even when Mahaado ended up being right time after time, even when Atemu would always fall for someone even more unsuitable (and when he fell, he fell _hard_) who would only break his heart, Mahaado never brought up the topic again.

He just made sure he was there for when Atemu knocked on his door at one in the morning, broken and exhausted with tears pricking at the back of his eyes that he refused to let fall, and Mahaado would assure him with tight hugs that he would _always_ be there, no matter what.

Because that was all he could do.

* * *

When Atemu was twenty and Mahaado was twenty three Atemu finally got into some serious trouble and it wasn't Mahaado that managed to drag him out of it.

Someone had died.

The gang that Atemu had been hanging around with for years now had been connected with it.

Atemu had been taken in for questioning.

_Someone had died_.

Mahaado couldn't stop that particular thought circling his head; he twisted his hands in his lap as he sat in the darkening front room of his flat, trying not to worry and miserably failing. Some poor kid had actually lost his life…

He'd warned Atemu about this sort of thing ever since he'd starting getting involved with them as a teenager, but he'd never thought that it might actually lead to _death_. That was the sort of thing that happened in the movies- 'West Side Story' and all that. But not in their little city. Not to that relatively small group of students who were bad but not _bad_ bad.

It had been for the usual reasons; it was late, there was too much alcohol, there were two rival gangs. And there was a gun.

And some unlucky bastard had been shot.

Mahaado couldn't stop thinking about it. And that one question that seemed to echo in his ear: _what if it had been Atemu who died?_

Mahaado buried his head in his hands, hating that this was one situation he couldn't help Atemu out of, and waited for the phone to ring.

x-x-x-x

Atemu staggered out of the police station ashen-faced straight into Mahaado's waiting arms. Shooting a weary smile at his equally pale sister who had followed Atemu out, he tightened his grip on his friend and waited patiently for him to stop shaking.

It was Mana that had saved Atemu from further questioning; as soon as she heard that he had been arrested she had raced to the police station and demanded to see the Detective Inspector in charge of the case. When she had his ear she had been able to give Atemu a full alibi for the night of the murder- down to pure luck he had been studying with her that night instead of going out with his friends. This had resulted in Atemu being released almost immediately, having spent only one night in a prison cell.

That had been enough.

"I'll change, Mahaado," Atemu said numbly, when the pair were seated around Mahaado's kitchen table later that night. He was staring into his mug of tea with a completely shell shocked expression. "I swear. I'm not going through anything like that again."

Mahaado didn't say anything and just placed a comforting hand on top of Atemu's shoulder.

"The guy that died… He was one of the good ones," Atemu swallowed. "H-He was my friend," his voice cracked and his body began to be wracked with great dry sobs.

Mahaado watched him helplessly and longed for the days when he could solve all of Atemu's problems by arguing with the head teacher or sewing up an old kite.

* * *

When Atemu was twenty two and Mahaado was twenty five Atemu began to wonder exactly why Mahaado had stuck with him so loyally for so long.

This occurred to him when he was standing by the road in the pouring rain at four in the morning, waiting for Mahaado to come and pick him up. Shivering, he mentally cursed the stupidity of the friend that had abandoned him here and peered into the dark, driving rain in the hopes of seeing Mahaado's car in the distance.

Then it suddenly hit him like a lightning bolt- why on earth would Mahaado not only get out of bed at four AM and drive into the middle of nowhere to pick his friend up (from what had been a fun party until the guy he was hitching a lift with decided that he'd rather be _alone_ in the car with his girlfriend and had dumped Atemu at the side of the motorway)- not only would Mahaado do that, but he would do it _civilly_? He hadn't even complained down the phone when Atemu had woken him up, just calmly asked for directions in a resigned tone.

Atemu folded his arms and tried to ignore the fact that his soaking T shirt had glued itself to his torso- unfortunately he had chosen to wear a white top that night and as a result it had become very see through. He kept receiving 'honks' and wolf whistles from the few drivers that were on the road at this time, and thought miserably that he probably looked like a prostitute.

Trying to distract himself by returning to thoughts of Mahaado he continued to ponder the issue. Now that he thought about it, Mahaado never questioned _anything_. He just stood by Atemu even when everything was going wrong and helped him out of the messes he managed to get himself into as much as possible.

And he _never_ judged. Ever.

Like when Atemu had stopped hanging around with the gang- although he knew that Mahaado was very relieved, he'd never acted smug about it or said that immortal line: 'I told you so'.

There had to be a reason why Mahaado was prepared to do so much for Atemu and receive so little in return.

Twenty minutes later Mahaado drove up to the trembling figure at the side of the road, expecting to be berated with questions like 'What took you so long?' and 'Fuck, it's cold- can't you turn on the heating?'

But instead Atemu just got into the car quietly, shot him a strange look and tried not to drip all over the car's interior.

After five minutes of silent driving Mahaado glanced over and noticed that Atemu had fished his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"I wouldn't imagine they'll light now that they're so wet," he remarked conversationally, biting back the frown of disapproval at the habit.

Atemu gave him a searching look. "Actually… I was thinking of giving up," he said, slowly. "I know you don't like it."

Mahaado was so surprised he nearly drove into a hedge.

* * *

When Atemu was twenty three and Mahaado was twenty six, Atemu finally figured everything out and something rather unexpected happened to Mahaado when he arrived home from work.

Atemu was sitting in the front room of Mahaado's apartment pretending idly to read one of Mahaado's heavy tomes on some branch of Egyptology (Mahaado had studied it at university and was planning on taking a year out and then training to become a teacher of the subject) but actually thinking about his rumbling stomach.

Eventually giving in to his hunger he pushed the book aside and began to rummage through the cupboards for a snack- he stole food off of Mahaado enough to know that the other man wouldn't be bothered by it. Just as he was about to alight on a biscuit tin his hand brushed up against what felt like a upright glass square; curious, he pulled it out.

It was picture frame (why on earth did Mahaado keep a picture frame tucked away inside the cupboard? Atemu thought, mystified) and Atemu turned it over to see his own face smirking up at him. Laughing, Atemu recognised the photo as one that had been taken about ten years before- he must have been about twelve at the time. In the picture he was lounging on the lawn, leaning his head on Mahaado's shoulder. It had been midsummer and the pair were only dressed in swimming trunks and sunglasses- Atemu remembered how Mana had snapped the photo before spraying them with the hose.

Atemu was just about to set the frame fondly down on the counter when he spotted a tiny corner of red paper sticking out from the frame. Frowning, Atemu opened up the frame to find a small paper heart stuck behind the photo; with a sudden warm feeling Atemu recognised it as the makeshift Valentine he had sent Mahaado when he was seventeen and had just broken up with Isis. Atemu remembered Mahaado had been pretty upset at the time, and had attempted to cheer him up with a hastily scrawled note on the back of a paper heart.

The messy writing had almost faded but was still just about visible: _Who needs girls anyway? You've still got me. Lots of love, Atemu._

And just as Atemu suddenly realised why Mahaado had stayed with him for all this time he heard the front door open and the familiar call of: "Atemu, are you in there?"

Atemu stepped into the hall; Mahaado was just unwrapping the scarf from around his neck and glanced up at him with a warm smile. "Hey. Thought you might be here, I was just-"

But he was interrupted by Atemu who had walked straight up to him and kissed him full on the lips, before stepping back and waiting for a response with an unreadable expression.

Just as suddenly as Atemu had cemented their friendship all those years ago, he had decided to take their relationship forward.

Mahaado stared at him, shell shocked, and wondered how different his life would have been if he'd never met that excitable child who just wanted to fly his kite.

How different _he_ would be if he'd never had to stand by someone through enough drama and hard times to fill several lifetimes.

But Mahaado just smiled at the impulsive, _impossible_ boy that he'd fallen in love with and decided that, in the end, it had all been worth it.

* * *

End

* * *

Oh, me and my love affair with happy endings! XD I wanted to write something angsty but the fluff just wrote itself- I can't escape it!

Anyway, I hope you liked this; just a note to say (as this was brought up by someone in my last fic) that the Bakura in this story _was_ intended to be Thief King Bakura. Usually I write Yami B, but this was meant to be an AE story so I thought I'd go with it!

Thanks for reading! :D

Bookworm


End file.
